


The Family I Have Left

by JustCallMeCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Castiel Has a Plan (Supernatural), Castiel Learns to be Human (Supernatural), Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel to the Rescue (Supernatural), Civil War in Heaven (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel to be Human, Eventual Happy Ending, Existential Crisis, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Castiel/Dean Winchester Fanfiction, No Apocalypse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Revenge, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeCas/pseuds/JustCallMeCas
Summary: Castiel was a warrior, but the other angels made him fall. Now he is stuck on the Earth, looking for a way to come back and get his revenge. Like every other angel, he hates human and doesn't trust them. He doesn't expect to find a help in the human and hunter Dean Winchester. What he doesn't really expect is to become friend with this human and to start to develop some kind of feelings. Could he keep on looking for his revenge now that he has found something different?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first long work and the first one in English! I hope you will enjoy this. I'll try to update it once a week, but I can't promise. Please comment! I would really like to know what you think! Thank you! Byeeeee

It hurt… It burned… It felt like he was burning… And he was. He really was burning. He looked up, his deep blue eyes full of fear and anger and confusion. 

He… he fell? No. They! They made him fall! Why? Why did they do that to him? They were his friends, his family. They were the Holy Warriors of The Lord and he, Castiel, was one of the best. The Archangels themselves wanted him to be one of the leaders, so why… 

He started to realize all the small pieces, as if the puzzle was taking a shape in front of his eyes. And than, the sudden realization kicked him as a bullet. The betrayal of the ones he considered his friends. His Family. 

Castiel tried to stand up, but everything hurt. He took a deep breath and looked at his sides. His wings… His beautiful, strong, enormous, black wings… They were burned. There was nothing left of them. He could do nothing but scream all his anger to the silent night sky. Everything around him was burning but the flames was slowly fading. 

He tried again to stand up and he managed to stay on his feet. He took a few uncertain steps, trying to understand where could have been ended up: it looked like a forest, a wood, somewhere with a lot of trees. The last time he visited the Earth humans has just begun their evolution, he didn’t know how things has turned up for the planet, but he sure knew none angels could ever stand the knowledge to be a fallen between the humans. They were God’s favourites, they were the ones that took the place that was made for the angels. He had to find a way to come back home and took back his place as a leader of the Celestial Army. Unfortunately, they all knew that who falls has no way to come back. But Castiel wasn’t the kind of angel who gave up without fight. He was made for that, to be a warrior, to serve the Celestial Realm. 

He kept on walking in the mud and the dirt on his bare feet and ended near something that looked like a road. He needed to find a place where he could hide, but without his wings and with his grace nearly gone after the fall, he could not heal himself and he was losing a lot of blood. He needed to rest but he couldn’t… He couldn't stop there… He needed… He needed… 

Suddenly the world all around him became darker and he couldn't stand up anymore. He found himself laying on the cold road, facing the night again. What a horrible end for a powerful angel like him. He was feeling so much anger, a desire so deep to have his revenge… But he was too weak. The only thing he could do was just lay there, feeling the blood rushing outside of the wounds… and close his eyes, passing out. A defeated stranger on a strange land.


	2. Fly By Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is coming back home from a night out and finds the angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thanks for the kudos in the first one! Leave me some comments, let me know what you think! //English isn't my first language, if you notice any mistakes let me know ^^

Why try? I know why  
The feeling inside me says it's time I was gone  
Clear head, new life ahead  
It's time I was king now, not just one more pawn 

Dean was driving his way to the bunker. He was heading back home from an awesome night in town, just drinking, singing at the karaoke, getting laid with some random chick. An old fashion night out to release some tension now that he and Sam were back from a rough hunt.  
He was singing aloud with the radio, no one could stop him, nothing could bother him.

Moon rise, thoughtful eyes  
Staring back at me from the window beside  
No fright or hindsight  
Leaving behind that empty feeling inside 

Yeah, that empty feeling… He and Sammy kept on fighting, but it always felt as something was missing. He couldn’t figure what was.  
They fought against every bad thing, every monster on the planet. It was the legacy their father left him. But the more people they saved the more he felt as he was fighting for nothing. Damn, what was all that emotional crap? It probably was some kind of hangover, nothing to worry about.

He turned on a smaller road and suddenly sensed that something was wrong. He could smell smoke even with all the glasses closed.  
“What the hell…”  
He saw a figure lying unconscious on the road. He rushed out of the car  
“Hey! Hey man. C’mon dude, can you hear me?”  
He tried to shake the man, but he didn’t answer. The man was mostly naked and covered in blood, but Dean could feel his heartbeat. He could have just called an ambulance and go away, but there was something about the man that didn’t feel right: his skin looked burnt. Most of his wounds, however deep, were already healing. And if Dean looked carefully, he could see the flash repairing itself under his own very eyes.

If that was a monster, he could have just finished him and get another small victory. Dean checked on his teeth, touched his skin with silver and iron and sprayed him with holy water. Nothing happened.  
That was against all his principles, but he had to take the man away from the street and the only safe place he knew was the bunker.  
“Son of a bitch…” he mutters within himself.  
Dean opened the door of his Impala. He would have spent the next day cleaning the blood from the backseat, but if the unconscious man was a human, he couldn’t just leave him there. Since he wasn’t completely sure he was human, better took him to the bunker. At least he could have him under control. 

“Mmmh…” a soft moan came from the man that opened his eyes, flashing Dean with impossible blue irises. The man tried to get up, but Dean stopped him  
“Whoa, easy tiger. You have lost too much blood, need some rest. I’ve got you” he didn’t really know how those words could calm him, but the blue-eyed man blacked out again. Problem solved. 

Dean came back on the driver seat and checked on the stranger once more before heading back to drive. He needed to get home as fast as he could.

*****

Castiel opened his eyes. He saw a man standing in front of him. He couldn’t let the human take him, so he tried to stand up and fight him, but he still was too weak.

“Whoa, easy tiger. You have lost too much blood, need some rest. I’ve got you”

The voice of that human was low and somehow soothing. Not to talk about the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. 

… He surely had lost too much blood. He woke up some other times during the drive, but he can barely register what was happening. The only thing he would remember is a song playing softly in the background

Fly by night, away from here  
Change my life again  
Fly by night, goodbye my dear  
My ship isn't coming, and I just can't pretend 


End file.
